The field of the present invention is mechanisms for the extraction of water from a ship's hull.
Boats and ships, hereinafter referred to generically as ships, are normally propelled by means of one or more propellers submerged in the water beneath the hull. Such propellers are generally driven by a substantial power plant commensurate with the size of the ship.
By comparison, pumping systems for pumping out bilges typically employ a much smaller power source than that employed for the propulsion system. As a result, when a major breach in the hull is experienced, such vessels tend to be incapable of remaining afloat. Consequently, a more powerful pumping system is advantageous. However, the additional cost, weight and space needed for a pumping system capable of meeting major disaster has generally ruled out truly adequate pumping systems.